Demon Heart
by Chimera121
Summary: It all started with a manga.
1. 1

_:Rin and Yukio:_

"YEEEEEEAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Rin's scream filled the empty hallway of their dorm.

"Was that really necessary?!" Yukio, his younger brother asked in annoyance.

"Hell yeah," Rin said. "You said we have this whole dorm and building to ourselves, so I'm gonna make as much noise as I want."

"Well can you do it while I'm not here?" Yukio asked.

"Geez Yuki why do you always sound like the older one? Cut me some slack, let me have fun." Rin whined, and flopped onto his unmade bed.

"Someone has to do it." Yukio smirked. "Make your bed." He added.

Rin sighed and blew the hair off his forehead. He listened and made his bed, he always listened to his brother. He had to get his complaints in though. He sat at his desk next to Yukio's and put his head in his hands.

"Do you think I'll fit in here, Yuki?" He asked softly.

"Only if you study hard and actually try to succeed." Yukio responded, not taking his eyes off the manga he was reading.

Rin turned his head slightly and looked at his brother. He never studied him intently before. His younger brother was actually a handsome young man now. His silky hair was only a shade off from his own, and his blue eyes had always been more vibrant. His skin was perfect; milky white, with the cutest birthmarks ever.

"Why are you staring at me?" Yukio's voice broke the silence.

"GAH what I wasn't staring!" Rin yelled, falling back off his chair.

"I need to get going," Yukio stated, and put his book on his desk. "Your classes are cancelled until tomorrow, so please do not get into any trouble while I'm gone. Bye, Aniki."


	2. 2

_:Rin:_

Rin was left alone. "Well what am I suppose to do for almost six hours?!" He complained loudly to no one.

He looked out the window and watched Yukio walk away and sighed again.

"Maybe I can read some of his manga!" He jumped up. "Now where would he keep it…"

Pulling out desk drawers revealed notebooks and pens and miscellaneous school supplies. Rin eyed a storage drawer under Yukio's bed. _Maybe there?_

"Bingo!" Rin yelled. There were so many to choose from. So many popular titles he recognized, and so many he didn't. A title called Love Stage! caught his eye.

"Why is Yukio reading this girly stuff?" He snickered. He pulled it out of its place in the stack and flipped through it.

"WOAH!" Rin nearly yelled. " Yu-Yuki why are you reading this?!"

The characters in the pages weren't girls, but guys. A particular scene made Rin's lips part and a blush creep across his face. He sat down on Yukio's bed with the book in his hands. Despite his mind trying to turn him away he continued reading. The silence in the room was periodically broken up by little gasps.

 _I'm enjoying this too much…_ Rin thought to himself. _I better stop…_

He put the book back into the drawer and shut it. Lying back on the bed he sighed again.

"Wait this isn't my bed." Rin realized. "It's Otouto's bed."

He let his hands roam over the soft blankets. His brother's scent was all around him; it was all he could smell.

"Yuki you smell amazing." Rin groaned and twisted his fists in the sheets. Since he came into his demon powers, all his senses were heightened. He sat up.

"I need something to do." He stated aloud.

He found his way to the kitchen to help Ukobach prepare lunch and dinner for the both of them.

"Hey Ukobach?" Rin started. "Have you ever had weird feelings towards someone you shouldn't?" He asked.

Ukobach answered with a series of squeaks, and punctuated his sentence with a solid chop of a carrot.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Rin said. "I'm gonna go run on the treadmill for a bit. Thanks for lunch!"

After a sweaty hour on the treadmill Rin was sore. He removed his t-shirt and looked at himself in the mirror.

"A demon's gotta keep his human body looking good too." He mumbled to himself.

Going into the bathroom down the hall from his room, he went into the biggest shower stall and turned the water to hot. Steam quickly filled the bathroom, and Rin undressed, dropping his clothes to the floor. His tail unwrapped from his body, and he stretched it out.

The water felt perfect, relaxing his neck and shoulder muscles. His hands found the same shampoo his brother used all the time. Unable to resist, he washed his hair twice. He even soaped up his tail. He grabbed the body wash and lathered up his hands. He ran them over his arms, and abs, between his legs. He groaned. That felt good.

"Fuck…" He whispered and stroked himself again. _When is Yukio coming home…I shouldn't be doing this…_

Rin rinsed off and sprayed himself with a blast of cold water.

"ARRRRGGHH!" He jumped out and grabbed a towel. Shaking the water out of his hair (and tail), he wrapped the towel around his waist and scooped up his dirty clothes.

Back in his room he tossed them in the dirty clothes hamper, and found his own bed this time. Glancing over at the clock, he saw he still had almost three hours until Yukio came back. He shut his eyes, and drifted off in to a restless sleep.


	3. 3

_:Yukio:_

Yukio was glad to finally be heading home after a long day out. He hoped that Rin hadn't gotten into trouble, he warned him after all. After dodging the usual girls he finally made it to the dorm building. _Well it's still standing…_ He thought to himself. Walking through the building nothing seemed destroyed or out of place. He made it to their room and braced himself as he opened the door. The sound of soft breathing met his ears. His brother was napping. Breathing a sigh of relief, he put his books down quietly on his desk. Draping his jacket over the foot of his bed he noticed his manga drawer was slightly open. _Was Rin in here?_ Yukio opened it and saw a book out of place. _Oh no was he reading this?!_ He blushed and put it back in its proper place.

He stood up with the intention of waking his brother up but stopped. He looked so comfortable; his hair was still wet from a shower. His eyes moved lower and he saw his brothers demonic tail twitch underneath the towel around his waist. Yukio felt his face heat up. _Oh my god is he stroking himself with his tail?! Maybe he was reading my book…that must mean he likes it too…_ He looked at his brother's handsome face, at his parted lips, at the sharp canine teeth showing. He must have made a sound because Rin suddenly shot up.

"YUKIO YOU FOUR EYED MOLE FACE YOU SCARED ME!" Rin howled at him.

"S-sorry Aniki!" Yukio said and turned around quickly.


	4. 4

_:Rin:_

Rin was panting heavily, half from being scared, half from being aroused. The object of his dream was now standing in front of him. He tried not to blush. C _alm down, he doesn't know what you were dreaming about…_

"How was your day Otouto?" Rin asked. He took the chance while Yukio's back was turned to pull on a pair of shorts.

"It was alright, it dragged on." He answered. "And I see you didn't cause any visible trouble." He added.

"Nope I napped and helped Ukobach make food and went on the treadmill for a bit." Rin said carefully. He definitely wasn't going to say he got into his manga stash!

"No homework?" Yukio asked unbuttoning his shirt. Rin was lost, looking at his hands expose the pale skin underneath.

"Huh, w-what was that?" He stammered. "I had homework but I didn't do it."

Yukio sighed. "Well come on get to it then." He pulled Rin by the arm and pushed him towards his desk. "No dinner until you're done."

At that moment Rin's stomach gave a big growl. He groaned.

Two hours later Rin and Yukio sat at the dinner table. They were joined by their normal group of friends.

"Longest two hours of my life." Rin stated as he chowed down on some stir fry.

"But you got your work done right?" Bon asked. "It's about time you start learning something."

"Oh give it a rest let's just eat." Shima said.

Dinner was filled with small talk about daily life and classes, nothing out of the ordinary. Rin was still surprised that no one had suspected him of being a demon. I mean, his looks weren't exactly normal. His tail was easy to hide, but his slightly pointy ears and teeth weren't. Then again, Bon's hair looked like a skunk, Shima's was pink, and Konekomaru reminded Rin of Krillan from Dragon Ball.

They did notice his sword Kurikara, he carried everywhere though. He always brushed it off when asked, saying it was a family heirloom. They accepted that easily. He didn't know what he'd say if they asked about his appearance however. Hopefully Yukio would be there to save him as usual.

They said goodnight to their friends just in time for everyone to get back to their rooms before curfew was up. That left Rin and Yukio alone again in their room.

"I'm going to take a shower Rin." Yukio stated. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay." Rin answered, and laid back on his bed.


	5. 5

_:Yukio:_

Yukio slowly walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. He wanted to take his time. It's not that he didn't want to be with his brother, he was just afraid of what could happen. He blushed just thinking about it.

The bathroom was still warm from Rin's shower. Yukio walked to the last stall, and opened the curtain. _Rin showered here…_ He couldn't help himself, he undressed and stepped in. The hot water streamed down his back and he groaned as his muscles relaxed.

Yukio wondered what his older brother thought about his yaoi manga. He wondered if Rin knew he wished they were the ones in the story, intertwined together. _Oh God, it's so wrong…_ Yukio's hand involuntarily reached between his legs. He fell back against the shower wall and gasped. He didn't do this often. He imagined his naked older brother, doing the same thing in this very shower.

He couldn't help these feelings, he loved his Aniki, always wanted to protect him. He wanted him, every chance he could. Just being with him was enough for a while, but now since they were maturing, his body was starting to react to his brothers.

"Yuki?" He heard a faint voice call. He froze, heart pounding.

"What do you need Rin?" Yukio asked.

"Just checking on you!" Rin answered. "You've been in there a while."

"I'll be out in a minute." Yukio informed him.

He quickly finished his shower and put on a clean t-shirt and boxers. Back in their room, he threw the dirty clothes in the hamper. Rin was in his bed playing a game on his phone.

"Time for bed, Rin." Yukio said softly as he sat on Rin's bed.

Rin yawned and plugged his phone into the outlet by his bed.

"We're you ok by yourself today?" Yukio turned to look at his brother.

"Huh? Yeah I was ok. A little bored but ok." Rin partially covered his face with his blanket. "Yuki?" He started to ask.

"Yes Aniki?" Yukio almost whispered. He was expecting the worst.

"Never mind…sleep well." Rin said. He hoped the blankets would hide the blush on his cheeks.

"You too."

Rin had wanted to ask Yukio about his manga. He was so close, but chickened out. He was afraid his feelings about his brother would surface in the conversation as well. He couldn't possibly feel the same. It was a one in a million chance.

Rin heard Yukio sigh as he got under his blankets. He wondered what he was thinking.

"Otouto?" Rin was going to ask the same question he asked Ukobach. "Have you ever had weird feelings towards someone you shouldn't?"

There was silence.

"Yes Rin." Yukio replied finally.

"And what did you do about those feelings little brother?"

"Nothing…yet." Yukio covered his eyes.

Rin's stomach muscles rippled. _What could that mean?_


	6. 6

_:Love:_

Rin was tossing and turning, it was too hot in their room. It was pitch black but his demon eyes could see well in the dark. He got up and went to the window and slid it open a few inches. The cool night air blew on his bare chest, clearing the fuzziness from his head. The moon was bright outside, the stars almost twinkling.

Looking at the clock he saw it was a little after one in the morning, he still had a while to sleep. As he turned around to get in bed he heard a whimper come from his brother.

"Yuki? Are you ok?" Rin whispered.

Rin didn't get an answer, but heard his brother panting. Rin walked closer, stumbling in the darkness. Another whimper and Rin was at the side of his bed. He stared down at his little brother. He was beautiful. His lips were parting and he was panting softly. His eyes were shut tight, and beads of sweat ran down his neck.

Rin wanted to taste him, to run his hands over his body. He groaned and felt his cock throb. It was still hot in here. Yukio's hands twisted in the sheets as he moaned quietly.

 _Was he dreaming?..._ Rin noticed the sheets were pulled back across his brother's tall frame. Yukio's t-shirt was ruffled and it exposed his pale flat stomach. Rin wanted to lick and kiss and bite his skin. He groaned again as his eyes moved lower and saw the size of Yuki straining against his boxers.

Rin couldn't take it anymore; he climbed onto his brother's bed and straddled his legs. Reaching up he exposed Yuki's chest and stomach. He smelled so good, it drove Rin crazy. Rin kissed the spot directly below Yukio's navel, his stiffness poking Rin's chest. Rin kissed it again, this time trailing his tongue as well. He felt his member harden against his leg as he tasted his brother's skin. It was delicious. He tasted all the way up to Yukio's chest where he rubbed his cheek on the faint traces of hair. Rin's mouth found a nipple. He licked and bit down softly at the same time, causing a gasp from Yukio. Rin looked up and met his little brother's eyes.

"Aniki..."Yukio groaned and closed his eyes.

"You like this little brother? Does it feel good?" Rin asked seductively.

Yukio parted his lips and nodded. "Ngh!"

Rin did the same to the other nipple, making them hard. Their bodies were on fire, not from the temperature in the room, but from the sheer pleasure of being this close. Yukio didn't know what to do. He had wanted this so badly he could cry. Would they regret this later if they continued?

Rin sensed his hesitation and stopped. "Do you want this?" He asked softly.

"Do you, Rin?" Yukio whispered back.

Rin ran his fingers into Yukio's soft hair and kissed him hard. "Yes, so badly."


	7. 7

_:Aftermath:_

Yukio and Rin lay there panting, tangled in each other. Rin could hear Yukio's heartbeat finally returning to normal and smiled. "That was nice." He said softly.

"Yes, it was." Yukio said looking at his brother. "What do we do now?"

"Whatever we want, Yuki." He kissed his brother again, this time softer.

"I love you, Rin." He whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." He replied. "And will you pleeeeeaaaasssseee get off my tail now?"

Yukio swatted at him and laughed. He could get use to this.


End file.
